


Before saying I do

by Backlighting



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backlighting/pseuds/Backlighting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason和Tim在一起很久了，但最近Jason却突然举止怪异。Tim的本性驱使他去调查，结果却甜蜜的令他不堪负荷……<br/>混合重启前後背景&人设注意。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tim推开咖啡厅的大门，迎面而来是咖啡浓郁的香气以及服务员的招呼声。透明展示柜上陈列着各式各样色彩缤纷的甜点，显然不是他会选择的地点。他用食指把墨镜稍微往下压，环顾着店内。Tim在最角落的沙发座找到他的大哥，後者露出一口白牙笑着朝他招手。

Dick贴心地把背对店门和玻璃窗的位置留给了他。Tim入座时，戴着黑色棒球帽的男孩从桌底下钻出来，一脸不耐烦地坐在Dick的身旁。Tim完全没有预料到Damian会出现在这场私人会面里。

“Dick？”Tim抬高声调，也同时抬高了眉毛——那模样简直像极了Jason，Dick想。

“呃……Alfred指派的保姆任务？”

“Grayson，你清楚地明白我不需要任何保姆。”Damian恶狠狠地瞪着Dick。Dick早已免疫任何来自於Damian的瞪视。

“我很抱歉，Timmy，不介意？”Tim耸肩，快速扫了一眼Dick递给他的今日菜单。Dick叫来服务生之前他把墨镜推回原位，而Damian压低他的帽子低头摆弄着手机。

“一份莓果塔丶柠檬派……呃，还有一份巧克力蛋糕？”Dick不太确定地侧头看了眼仍然低着头的Damian，而Tim敢肯定Damian在帽檐底下对Dick翻了白眼。

“再来两杯黑咖啡，一杯红茶。”

“好的。”女服务员对Dick过份甜蜜地微笑，收走了菜单。Damian抬起头对她的背影嫌恶地皱眉。

“Grayson，你清楚地明白我不吃巧克力蛋糕。”

“不，Damian，你会的。”Dick伸手想揉男孩的短发，但只能拍到棒球帽圆滑的帽顶。

Dick将视线转回Tim身上。“那麽，Timmy，有什麽想找我说的？” 

Tim对於Dick的疑问保持沉默。由於Tim还戴着那副遮住他半张脸以上的墨镜，Dick完全无法得知Tim此时此刻的想法，他只好继续询问他的意见。“呃，或许下一次？我下周五还有空闲。到时我们可以单独再见面一次。”

Tim再次耸了耸肩。他们约了当面会谈，地点必须是在庄园以外并且没有任何蝙蝠牌窃听器的地方，但Tim却忘记提及他需要Dick单独赴约。

他对这件事有些着急，红罗宾并不常拥有这样的情绪。光是靠他自己，无法移走那块压在他心中名为踌躇不安的石头，而当这件事情无法与他最亲密及信赖的人一起解决，Tim最终能想到的最佳人选依旧是受到他们敬爱的大哥。毕竟，他信任Dick。他们是很久的家人了。

意外地现在参与者多了Damian。虽然他和现任罗宾的关系已没有几年前那麽糟了，只剩下些互不相让的言语攻击，但Tim仍不是很确定他会想要在Damian面前提起那些。

最重要的是他等不到下周五。

Tim沉默的时间太久，Damian感受到他的犹豫。男孩双手抱胸，帽檐阴影下冰蓝色的双眼直视着Tim。

“可以理解你仍无法全然的信任我。但我不会是个告密者，或者什麽的。现在不会，将来也不会。以及，我对你个人的秘密毫无兴趣。”Dick皱起眉毛，而男孩小声地嘟哝：“如果你想，我会离开。”

Tim听见了，他的心脏彷佛被针扎了一下。他不常从他的弟弟那边得到退让。是的，这提醒了他，Damian也是他的家人。

“留下来，”他向前倾身，压下欲起身的男孩的肩膀。“别忘了你还有份巧克力蛋糕。”Tim忍不住调侃。这引来Damian朝他凶狠地呲牙，他迅速收回手以免男孩扑向前咬他。还好在一旁笑着的Dick吸走了男孩的注意力。

“我求你不要笑得那麽恶心！”Damian看起来气得想跳脚，或许考量他们现在是在公共场合，他最终只重捶Dick的肩膀。

Dick微笑着揉了揉被Damian攻击的部位，同时服务员送来他们的餐点，Damian和Tim很有默契地将头转向面墙的那一边。

服务员走後，Dick把糖罐子移到桌子的正中央，方便他们每个人取用。

“我或许不该选这个地点。”Dick往自己的热红茶添了两颗方糖。

“似乎也没有更好的。”Tim耸肩，夹了五颗方糖放进他的咖啡里。他通常不喝那麽甜，但糖分能让人放松，释放压力。

“那麽，让我们进入正题？”Dick问。Tim又夹了两颗方糖。

他需要这个，越多越好。

 

 

听见开门声响的时候，Tim以光速飞奔到玄关前给刚回到家的男人一个过於激烈的拥抱。Jason被冲击力撞得差点跌到门上，但随即反应迅速地稳住身体。Tim双手环着Jason的脖子，双腿也勾住他的腰。Jason托着Tim的臀部防止他一屁股摔到地板上。

於是Tim成功地像只树袋熊挂在Jason的身上。

 “Tim？怎麽……你怎麽会在家？”

Jason的语气竟带着一丝惶恐，而不是完全的惊喜。这当然不是在Tim预想之中的，完全不是。Tim抬起埋在Jason颈间的头，想要在Jason脸上找到类似於那种语气的情绪，却一无所获。

或许是错觉。

他的确是和Jason说他後天才会回来，但任务提早结束，泰坦们原本提出要出游放假两天，但Tim太想念Jason以至於他决定提早回家。

“你不想我？”Tim嘟哝，为自己难得的撒娇感到十分难为情。Jason低沉的笑声透过胸膛传递了过来，他抱着他走进客厅，面对面地坐在沙发上。确切来说，他跨坐在Jason结实的大腿上。

“傻鸟。”Tim还没来得及反驳，就被Jason堵住双唇。

分别许久且令人昏厥的热吻。他疯了一样想念这个。

“你刚刚去哪？”Tim把下巴枕在Jason的肩上，调整不稳的气息，手指不安分地轻抚着Jason的後颈。

“出门晃晃。”

Jason捋起Tim的浏海往後梳，宽厚的手掌挡住Tim的视线。再一次，他错失那个令人感到不对劲的瞬间，Jason脸上的表情。

Tim感受到身体内的热度退尽。

 

那天最後他只是静静地趴在Jason的胸膛上，选择不追问Jason去哪，但脑袋却没法停止的疯狂运转。或许是他太多疑，但Jason肯定有事情瞒着他。这麽久以来，在数不清的争执和矛盾之後，他们终於学会给彼此空间。而现在Tim却无法忍住那股想要去搞清楚对方到底瞒着自己什麽的强烈欲望。

久未见面，突然归家後情人奇怪的态度——这还能让人联想到什麽？Tim真的没有想过这种电视剧或小说的情节会发生在他身上。他黑进Jason的手机和电脑观察了几天，却没有找到任何可用的资讯。

显然跟踪一名前任罗宾并不是个好主意，尤其是在他心神不佳的状况下。但Tim还是决定亲身行动。

在Jason清理地盘连带暴打一些不守规矩的毒贩子之後，已经将近凌晨三点。Tim尾随着Jason走进繁复的暗巷里，男人宽厚的背影消失在转角的地方。Tim跟上去，却发现巷弄中没有任何人。Jason消失了。

Tim愣在原地，随即他的口鼻被一只带着皮质手套的手掩住。他瞪大眼睛，还来不及挣扎，对方的手臂横过他的胸前禁锢住他的身体，以不容抗拒的力道将他往後扯，他狼狈地倒在身後人的怀里。

“你生疏了，跟踪狂男孩。”直到熟悉的嗓音传来，Tim才放松了紧绷的身体。Jason松开他的嘴，从後方把双手环上他的腰。

“怎麽发现的？”Tim有些气馁。

Jason在他的耳尖轻吻一下。“我能闻见你。”

Tim抓住发烫的耳根，Jason握住他的手，与他十指相扣。

 

不知道称得称不上是默契，Jason同样没有问Tim为什麽跟踪他，只是以另一种较为热烈的方法弭平两人之间的尴尬。Tim缩在电脑椅上像只毛毛虫一样蠕动了很久，还是找不着一种能让後腰该死的不酸痛的姿势。

他拿起Jason放在他书桌前的喉糖，心情五味杂陈。他认为他的确误会了Jason，他当然也希望是如此，没有人愿意自己交往多年的恋人在外出轨。这场怀疑原本能造成一场无法挽回的灾难，但Jason的反应比他预料中的更为平静且包容。他对於Tim跟踪他的举动只字未提，甚至将带上Tim和他一同行动。接下来的整周Jason都有需要Tim帮忙的原因，Tim敢推断甚至不只一周。直到Jason认为Tim重新拾取对他的信任之前，他都会把他绑在身边。

但Tim仍然没有放弃寻找造成Jason那天不对劲的原因。他知道这是错误的，但事情已经起了头，他的好奇心和那种奇怪的欲望无法被简单地收回。至少不会是最糟的那种结局，Tim心想。

Jason的手机和电脑仍然没有传来任何可疑的消息。他百般无聊地晃到Jason假身分的帐户里，却发现某一个户头里的金额，竟比起几个月前他查看时少了一笔不小的数目。Tim坐直身子，摸进Jason的信用卡消费明细的网站。

他看着屏幕显示出一笔非常突出的珠宝店明细资料，想起昨夜那些比以往缠绵的十指紧扣，以及Jason看着他的手指出神的样子。

有几秒，Tim觉得自己失去呼吸的能力。

等到Tim的大脑重新掌控了他的意识，他简直想拿长棍敲晕自己。

所以他纠结那麽久误会Jason出轨甚至还跟踪他，但事实上是Jason趁他不在的时候偷偷去珠宝店买了戒指。

_戒指。_

Tim按住自己的胸口，想藉此平复已经蔓延到耳膜中的心跳声。

_Jason想和他求婚。_

当这个念头出现的瞬间，Tim感觉眼前一黑。

所以Jason才显得如此怪异和心神不宁，这一切都说得通了。

Tim抓住扶手，把侧脸靠在椅背上面。成功控制住呼吸频率之後，他清除了电脑的记录。

 

 

“哇喔！哇喔。”Dick像个傻瓜一样挥舞着叉子。表情就像是在说：“我的老天我的两个弟弟要结婚了简直开心地让人飞起。”Tim担心Dick万一手滑，那叉子会飞向他或者Damian。

“所以在经历那麽久以後，Todd终於将给予你一个承诺。”Damian把视线从一口未动的巧克力蛋糕转移到Tim的脸上。“那为何你如此闷闷不乐？”

Damian的这句话拉回Dick的注意力。Tim现在有些庆幸Dick今天带来了Damian，否则他的大哥可能会沉浸在纯然的喜悦中并且完全无法帮上他任何忙。

“Tim？你还好吗？”

“我不知道，”Tim用叉子戳着滚下水果塔的红莓。“Dick，这很……我不知道。”

Dick快速地眨动眼睛，几乎停止了呼吸。忧虑取代喜悦的情绪。

“你在顾虑什麽吗？……例如Bruce？”

“Bruce也是问题，但撇开那些现实因素——当然那些也是问题。”Tim吃掉那颗被他戳烂的红莓，酸得令人打颤。“我甚至不知道我提前发现这件事情是好是坏。我多了很长的时间去思考，而不是因为一时的感动答应Jason。但我发现……我不是很确定我想要这个。” 

Dick看起来完全被吓到了，而Damian一如往常的面无表情。相较於Damian，Dick简直精通於表情变化的大师。

“但是为什麽？你们两个在一起几乎像是过了半辈子那麽久。我以为你会想要——”突然的手机铃声打断Dick的话。Dick皱着眉从裤子口袋掏出手机，朝他们打了个手势。“抱歉，接个电话。”

Dick暂时离开，而Damian还在和那块巧克力蛋糕做心理斗争。吃掉它只是时间上的问题，Dick不会允许弟弟们浪费食物。就在Tim以为他和Damian将会面对面沉默直到Dick回座时，Damian开口了。

“几个问题。”

Tim用鼻音哼声回应。

“你在这段关系中是愉快的吗？”

Tim愣住了，而Damian早就料想到Tim这样子的反应。他用叉子切了口巧克力蛋糕塞进嘴里，像是在试什麽毒一样机械式地咀嚼，等待着Tim回应。

“是的，当然。和Jason在一起很愉快。”

“你们是否能全然接受彼此？”Damian继续问道。

“我想不出在我们拥有如此不可告人的身分之後，还有人能比我们更接受彼此？”

Damian扯起嘴角笑了。是的，这是属於他们的命运。紧紧铐牢且密不可分。

“你真的信任Todd吗？”

“……是。”

这个问题让Tim有些羞愧。虽然是Jason先有奇怪的举动令他起了怀疑，但他应该信任Jason对他的感情，不管是在感情上还是义警生涯中，当对方身陷困境时，他们是彼此坚强的後盾。他们信任着对方。

“婚姻会让你变得更好吗？”

“定义‘更好’。”

Damian停顿一下。“你跟Todd步入婚姻後，生活会变得更加丰富丶幸福和美好吗？”

Tim没有想过能从Damian口中听见这几个词汇。他喝了一口冷掉的黑咖啡，想像和Jason结婚之後的生活会是怎麽样的，脑内的画面却依旧模糊不清。

“这同样也是我想问的，Damian，我不知道。”

“那你能想像你的未来没有Todd吗？”

Tim哽住了。

他不能。他的未来中不能没有Jason。Jason已经融进了他的骨肉里。如果要和Jason分开，他就算把自己拆解开来也无法剔除掉他对Jason的深刻情感。

Damian把剩下一半的巧克力蛋糕推到他和Tim的中间。

“那麽，Drake，作为一名伟大的侦探，你的直觉是什麽？”

 

“Grayson，等到你回来天都黑了。”

这一幕实在太吓人了，Tim和Damian正分享着同一块巧克力蛋糕。Dick抓紧手机确保它不会摔到地上。“呃，我错过了什麽吗？”

“鉴於我认为你没办法帮上忙，我已经处理好了。”Damian拿餐巾纸擦掉嘴角沾到的蛋糕屑。“接下来的事情需要Drake自己解决。”

Damian戴好帽子，头也不回地朝店门口的地方走去。

“Damian！等等！”Dick对着男孩焦急地喊道。他转过头用眼神询问Tim。

“我没事。”Tim微笑，想藉此消除Dick眼中的担忧。

“电话联络？”

Tim对Dick点头，目送他匆匆忙忙地追向Damian的背影。


	2. Chapter 2

“——Jaybird？告诉过你了，别爬窗。我再说一次，别爬窗好吗？不是因为你是‘鸟’就代表你得在拜访你世界上最好的朋友的时候爬窗。”Roy Harper，外号军火库，放下手中的弓，用他标志性的红箭激动地指着Jason的鼻子。Jason把身体往後倾以免Roy戳到他的头罩。他可是靠脸吃饭的。

“我不爬窗的话你听得见开门声吗？”Jason拿下头罩，顺手关上窗户，并且惊恐地发现他居然有点想念Roy的话唠。

“你可以打电话，像个文明人。”

“我不期望在你忘我地捣鼓你那些发明的时候能听见手机铃响。”Jason抬高了他的眉毛。Roy则看起来想用箭把Jason钉到墙上，但最後只是悻悻然地把红箭收回箭桶里。

Roy的超能力是能将任何一个可以放东西的家俱当成置物架。Jason把一张看起来相对好收拾的椅子清空，坐了下来。Roy显然不烦恼没有地方能容纳他，他盘腿席地坐下，继续摆弄着他的那些小东西。

Jason的手指反覆摩娑着夹克口袋里的方形绒布盒子，一时之间不知道要怎麽向Roy开口。

“我知道你一直都很想开枪射我。”Roy有些责怪地看着Jason。“但可以不要把手放在口袋里吗？这让人压力很——哇喔！”Roy惊呼，手上的零件和下巴一同掉到了地上。

“别。别告诉我你要在这里还有这个时间点和我求婚，品味实在是糟透了。”他对Jason手上拿着的东西摆出 ‘不’的手势。“还有你知道我只倾心於Kori。兄弟，很抱歉我得狠心地拒绝你。”Jason忍着不把装着昂贵婚戒的盒子砸到Roy的脑壳上。

在Jason用眼神把他杀死之前，Roy举起双手。“我投降，嘿，只是开玩笑。说实在你带着一个戒指盒到我这边实在是吓死我了。老兄，出了什麽事？”

Jason打开戒指盒又马上阖上，里头的光芒一闪而逝。

他其实想这件事有一段时间了。每天早晨叫醒Tim的时候，傍晚接Tim下班的时候，每天夜里抱着熟睡的Tim的时候。他们已然拥有彼此，但Jason却觉得不够。他想要的太多了，可能是长久深埋在他心中的不安全感在作祟。他想要给Tim永恒的承诺，或许该说是他自己想要。一张纸，一对婚戒，一场仪式。以前的他或许对这些形式上的东西嗤之以鼻。但每当他握着Tim骨节分明的修长手指，他总会想要在Tim的左手无名指套上一个与此相衬的戒指。

他们说婚姻是爱情的终点，却没有想过爱情已经随着他们每次呼吸交缠融入血肉里，从来未曾消失。

这种“想婚头”的状况在Tim外出一周协助泰坦的任务时加剧。就是那麽刚好，Jason出门散心时路过一家珠宝店，而前阵子Tim在他怀中睡得正香时，Jason偷偷量了对方的指围。

他称这件事为深思熟虑且一时冲动。

但那天他一到家就撞上为了他风尘仆仆赶回家的Tim。更糟的是，Tim似乎认为Jason的怪异是因为他在外面有了新恋情，还在夜巡的时候跟踪他。这让Jason哭笑不得。拥有一个聪明过人且直觉敏锐的侦探男友在大多时候是好事，但这种状况绝对不算在内。

“我想和Tim求婚。”

“哇喔。”Roy瞪大眼睛惊呼。“看不出你会想要这个。” 

“却想不到好的办法。”Jason把盒子放回口袋里。“所以我在这里，想看看你惊为天人的脑袋里有什麽建议能提供给我。”

Roy眨眨眼睛。

“呃。九百九十九朵玫瑰？”Jason摇头。

“烛光晚餐？”Jason继续摇头。

“街上的巨幅求婚广告？”

“Tim是公众人物。”

“那包场电影院？”

“否决。Tim可能一看见整场只有我们就知道我要做什麽了。”

Roy摸着下巴，一副相当苦恼的样子。过了几分钟，他突然拍手跳了起来。

“兄弟！你可以利用Gotham的蝙蝠灯，绝妙的点子！在你们出去夜巡的时候，找个屋顶，在他面前跪下，天空出现一行字——你愿意成为我永恒的伴侣吗？真浪漫。”Roy陶醉地说道，而Jason想像了那个场景，隔天各大报的头条大概会是黑暗骑士向神秘人物互许终生之类的。他觉得Bruce绝对会杀了他。

“我还想好好地活过我这一辈子，Roy。”

Roy看起来很沮丧。

“这太难了，Jason。你的小鸟儿是公众人物，并且我的点子对你来说都太老套。”他从不知道哪处摸出了手机，试图上网搜寻出什麽新奇的点子。

“我想给Tim最好的。”

“但你怕你不能。” Roy脱口而出。Jason眯起眼看他，任何人都不会喜欢被踩到痛处。

“这可不像你，Jaybird。”Roy偷偷抬起一只眼睛打量Jason。

Jason把双臂交叉在胸前，坐在椅子上。

“我要是再想不出什麽办法，Tim这次真的要觉得我在外面有什麽了。”

Jason没有等到Roy的回应，对方正傻傻地盯着手机屏幕。

“老天。”Roy一咕噜地从地上爬了起来并且把手机塞到他的手里。“我觉得你该看看这个。”

屏幕显示出一张正在推特上被疯狂转载的照片。

_——从没想过的好运气！看看我遇见了谁。#Damian Wayne #Tim Drake-Wayne_

那是一张过於清楚的侧拍。戴着墨镜的Tim用左手撑着下巴拿着叉子，而Damian斜戴着黑色的棒球帽。他们面对面坐着，桌子的中间摆着一块剩馀不多的巧克力蛋糕。Tim的嘴角挂着一丝不明显的微笑。

Jason的脸色让Roy後退了几步。

“呃……公众人物？”

 

 

Tim在回家的路上看见那条被疯转的推文。他想出二十六种方法和Jason解释那张照片是怎麽回事，以及十三种平息Jason怒火的办法。但当Tim推开家门，里头却空无一人。

极大的失落感侵蚀了他的全身。Tim按住左胸口想抑止那股近乎窒息的感觉。

他忍不住思考Jason是否在他离家时也曾有过相同的感受。回家时没有人拖着长音黏腻地喊着你的名字，上前给你一个印在侧脸的亲吻和温暖的拥抱。

其实答案早已呼之欲出，就像Damian所说的——遵从直觉。

Tim正等待着锅里的水煮沸，突然疯狂震动起来的手机吓了他一大跳。

“别那麽神经质，Tim。”他对着屏幕上的Dick喃喃自语。这张来电照片是某次Dick强行借走他的手机拍的，灿烂的笑容简直能迷倒这世界上所有的男女老少。

他滑开绿色的接听键，把手机夹在肩膀和耳朵中间。

 _“嘿。Tim，到家了吗？”_ Dick话里的担忧简直能穿过手机满出来淹死他。Tim禁不住打颤，却又同时感到心暖。

“是的，老妈，我平安到家了。没有闯红灯，也没有超速。”话筒里传来Dick的笑声。 _“你不能这样对待关心你的大哥。”_ Tim嗯嗯地敷衍两声，用脚关上冰箱门，打开水龙头清洗青花菜。

Dick可能听见淅沥的水声。 _“你在下厨？”_ 他的声音透露出藏不住的惊恐。

“对的。”Tim已经放弃向任何人说明Jason是如何在前阵子教会他怎麽不去炸掉厨房这件事。

_“Jason呢？”_

“还没到家。”Tim把笔管状的义面丢进煮沸的水里。Dick沉默好一阵子，这让Tim觉得很不习惯。

直到Tim捞起七分熟的义面，Dick才开口缓慢地说道： _“我回去的路上思考了Damian的话，说实在那挺伤人的，但Damian的状况已经好转很多了，不是吗？”_ Tim能想像Dick拿着手机微笑的样子。

_“Timmy，你的脑袋总是转得太快回路又太复杂。但在这件事情上或许是我太天真，我把它想得太简单了。毕竟这是你们一辈子的事情。我不知道你的考量是什麽，但只要你们好——”_

Tim倒抽一口凉气。他失神切到了手，鲜血缓缓地从食指第一个指节流出来。Dick察觉到他的异状，着急地问道： _“你还好吗？”_

“我没事，Dick。”Tim用清水冲洗伤处，压迫住食指的两侧止血。

_“看来在你煮饭的时候和你说话并不是个好主意。为了避免你把你的手指切掉，Tim，我必须挂掉电话。”_

“Dick，我……”Tim想要抚平他想像中Dick紧皱起的眉头。

 _“Tim宝宝，”_ 自从他十五岁後，Dick就没有这样叫过他了。 _“只要谨记我永远在你们的身边，好吗？”_

_“跟随你的心。”_

 

 

外面的天色已经彻底暗了下来。零散的用具和组件包围着三个外卖披萨盒以及东倒西歪的罐子。Roy打开第二瓶无酒精饮料，数起Jason手边的空啤酒罐子，一丶二丶三丶四丶五丶六……

他开始对提议让Jason留下这个决定感到困惑。但如果让那种状况的Jason回到家去询问Tim那张照片操蛋的到底是怎麽回事，Roy知道Tim实质上也不是什麽软脾气的人，他担心那只婚戒会被Jason冲进马桶里。然後他就再也参加不了最好的兄弟的婚礼。

指针指向晚上九点，Roy其实有些佩服自己能待在不断散发出低气压的Jason旁边那麽久。好吧，谁让他是世界上最称职的好兄弟呢。现在Jason似乎并不是那麽想拿双枪轰烂他的手机和房子，Roy放下饮料罐，选择这个时机点好像不错。

“嘿，老兄。”

Jason晃了晃罐子，歪头作为回应。

“想和一个人共度一生是什麽感觉？”Roy问。

Jason停下灌酒的动作。Roy把双手撑在身後，盯着天花板上的污渍，安静地等待Jason回答。

Roy觉得大概过了有半小时那麽久，久到他怀疑Jason是不是睡着了，Jason才终於开口。

“当你觉得这辈子已经不可能找到一个人跟你共度一生。”Jason扯高一边嘴角嘲讽地笑了。“你却该死的像是耗尽此生的好运气找到一个你只知道无论何时何地丶心情好坏，你都希望他陪着你的那个人……”

Jason停顿了一下。

“我会说那是一种不想放手以及无法放手的感觉。”

Roy歪头看着Jason，露齿而笑。

“那老兄，你还在我这里做什麽啊？”

 

Roy关上窗户阻隔夜晚的冷风和Jason的背影。他坐回地板上拾起着他的小东西，哼着不成调的曲子思考着婚礼上他得穿什麽衣服才够帅气。

过了几秒，他突然停下动作，像是想起什麽重要的事情。

“Jason应该让我当伴郎。”

 

 

有什麽比晚归到家後看见一只裹着毛毯沉睡在沙发中的鸟宝宝更令人感到心疼。Jason想不到。他现在只想快步走过去把Tim揽在怀中，却又担心酒气会沾染到对方身上。

Jason放轻动作坐到Tim的身侧，可能是他带回的寒气冻着了Tim，又或者是刚才靴跟敲击在地上的声响太大，Tim半眯着眼迷糊地醒了过来，嘴里咕哝着Jason的名字。

Tim伸出躲在毛毯里的手环住Jason的脖子，想要借力起身，不料却一头撞上红彤彤的头罩。他吃痛地叫了一声，眼冒金星地倒回沙发里。Jason赶紧摘下手套揉Tim的额角。

“Jay，拿掉那该死的头罩。”Tim几乎是在咒骂。

“要知道你的头比我的头罩重要得多，鸟宝宝。”

Tim从喉咙里发出十分不耐烦的声音，他摸索着Jason头盔的开关处。头罩被拿开的一瞬间，Tim闻到Jason身上传来的淡淡酒气。

“你喝酒了？”“你的手怎麽了？”

他们在同一时间问出口，但Jason占了上风。他抓住Tim的手，左手食指的地方被创可贴包扎了起来。

“小伤而已，没事。”Tim想抽回手，但Jason握住他手腕的力道太大。Jason固执地用眼神询问他是怎麽得到这个伤口的。“Jason，我没事！”要知道，他们都受过比起这个严重很多的伤，很多次。

最後Tim妥协。“切青花菜的时候不小心划到的。”

Jason松开握着Tim手腕的力道。要是他没有为了一张无伤大雅的照片发脾气，准时地从Roy那边回到家，Tim就不必自己下厨，也不会切到手指。

他牵起Tim的手心，直视着对方的双眼，轻吻上他的手指。模样近乎虔诚。

_那太像是——_

Tim脸红了，他感觉全身上下的血液争先恐後地往脑袋冲。他的心脏几乎要跳出胸口。

 _会是现在吗？老天。拜托不要是现在。_ 他还没有准备好。 _还没。_

Tim被Jason塞进强而有力的怀抱之中，他们胸口紧贴只隔着一层毛毯，Jason可能会察觉到他异常激烈的心跳声。现在他才深刻的了解Jason要向他隐瞒求婚这件事情有多困难，就像是他必须要假装不知道Jason要向他求婚一样。

“Timmy？你的心跳真快。”

“……你会嫌弃我做的焗烤吗？”Tim快速地眨动眼睛。一个完美的藉口，还能顺便成功转移Jason的注意力。

大脑短路的状况下导致Tim没有发现Jason的身体其实也不自然地僵硬着。

Jason放开Tim，右手捧起他的脸，亲吻他的唇角。在Tim看不见的角度，Jason用另一只手探进夹克口袋确保戒指盒没有掉出来滚到地毯上。

“永远不会。”


	3. Chapter 3

红罗宾找到那只每晚飞翔於Gotham夜空的鸟儿时，後者正准备教训一名倒楣的暴徒。罗宾结实的小腿划出优美的弧度，一个完美的回旋上踢正中了对方的下巴。Tim听见下颚骨断裂的声响。要知道，Damian的身手不凡，以及现任罗宾的鞋子可是特制版的加厚战靴。

Tim从屋顶跳下来，落地如猫一样轻巧，几乎无声。

“Damian。”

“代号。”Damian眯起绿色面具後的双眼。

“我认为他晕得很彻底。”Tim看着昏倒在地上的大汉，Damian用鞋头戳了戳他的脸，的确不省人事。他皱起鼻子，像是在嫌弃对方怎麽如此不耐打。

Damian瞄了一眼站在原地的Tim。“如果是要道谢的话就不必了。”他不以为然的撇嘴。“就Grayson还没欢天喜地的放起烟火来看，Todd应该还没行动。”

是的，Jason还没有任何行动。这周的头两天，Tim几乎是如坐针毡地度过的，没有任何人知道Jason会在何时何地向他求婚。Tim担心要是再过一阵子，他会忍不住扑向Jason逼他交出戒指。Tim简直快要精神衰弱了。

要装作不知道这件事真的很难，尤其是现在他期待着这件事情发生。多亏Damian和Dick，他找回了真实的心意，这也是为什麽他现在在这，试图想向罗宾道谢。

“感谢父亲书柜上的《婚姻关系》吧，Drake。”Damian拉起黑色的兜帽，阴影掩盖他脸上的表情。“虽然我打赌他一定没看过。TT。”

明黄色的披风划开夜空，罗宾展翅而去。

 

道别Damian，Tim在独自夜巡过後启程回家。前天在他的要求之下，他和Jason再次回归原本的行动模式。Jason该不会见鬼的认为到现在他仍然无法分辨他头罩後面的表情。无论答案是什麽，Tim实在无法再承受每晚Jason比以往更加含情脉脉的视线。

看来就是今晚了。

闭上的窗户下缘缝隙中夹着一张小纸条。Tim下意识地抿嘴，无法控制的热度从被夜风吹得发冻的脸颊深处散发出来。他本以为他做的心理准备已经够充分了，但当他真正面对这一刻的时候，Tim才懂得为何有时候人们说那些根本帮不上任何忙。

他打开窗户，抽出那张纸条。

是Jason潦草有力的字迹。

_——Follow me._

 

“跟着我。”

红罗宾看不到红头罩的面部表情，但他听得出对方话中的严厉。

这是他们的第五次合作。交换情报丶考量利弊之後联手出击。他不得不承认红头罩是很好的合作夥伴，他们几乎在所有方面完美的互补。虽说有时候会产生意见冲突，但他们也逐渐地在这个过程中找到属於他们的默契。

他们位於远离Gotham中心的偏远化学工厂，摩托在刚刚那场爆炸中被彻底炸毁，并且红罗宾所拥有的安全屋内离这里最近的都得花上一小时以上的路程，回蝙蝠洞甚至需要更久。不幸中的大幸是他们从中存活了下来。感谢红头罩及时把近乎昏迷的他扯进掩蔽物後方，否则他将丧生在这次任务中。

他咬紧牙关，双手使劲按住腰侧下方不断流出鲜血的伤口，黑色的手套沾染上温热的血液。走在他前头的红头罩状态似乎也不是很好，他的头罩上面到处都是刮痕，夹克边角也有几处破损。

在这样危难的时刻，红罗宾不得不把那些他对红头罩剩馀的保留都抛到脑後去。这次他必须全心信任他这位名义上的二哥。

他咽下几欲出声的呻吟，拿出抓钩枪跟紧了他的前任罗宾。

 

谢天谢地红头罩的地方不会很远。

有好几次Jason在前方停下脚步等他，双手在工装裤和夹克口袋上下摸索，Tim推测Jason是在寻找烟盒。而Jason的等待让他无法分辨对方是不耐烦还是想要帮忙，但一直到他们回到了安全屋里，Jason都没有上前搀扶他。

他踉跄地倒在沙发上。肯定会染上血迹。不管Jason会不会杀了他，Tim打算用五倍的清洁费让Jason放下他的枪。

Tim用最後的力气拉掉面罩，汗湿的头发凌乱地黏在额边和脖子上，同时他发现後脑勺压着Jason随手扔在沙发扶手上的皮夹克。

Jason拎着急救箱从房间里面走了出来。他已经拿掉了红头罩，左额角处有一块不明显的肿起。

“我会建议你乾脆地昏过去，”他俯下身查看Tim的伤口，顺手扯掉Tim垂到地板上的黑色披风。“这边可没有任何麻醉药。”

他把Tim的腿往沙发内侧推，给自己挪了个位置坐下。这个动作牵扯到Tim的伤口，他从喉头发出短促的呻吟声。在发出更多声音之前，他抬起手咬住了自己的手腕。

Jason撕开Tim破烂的紧身衣，让伤处附近显露出来。伤口基本上已经止血了，Jason用沾湿的毛巾擦掉黑红色的血迹。Tim绷紧腰腹处的肌肉，在Jason的手指不小心碰到他裸露的肌肤的时候忍不住颤抖。

他真该听Jason的劝直接昏过去。无论有没有麻醉药，这种伤处都太令人感到尴尬。Jason专注地缝合他的伤口，Tim吞了一口唾沫，侧过脸不去看对方几乎把整张脸埋进他下半身的样子。Tim更想要无视那一下下拂过他腹部的炙热吐息，加重呼吸闻到的却只有Jason皮夹克上的气味，混合皮革丶枪油丶烟草丶火药，以及属於Jason本身的味道。

Tim用另一只手遮住发红的脸。他不该在Jason面前逞强靠自己回到这个地方。该死的自尊心。要是他保留体力就会有能力自己处理伤口。如果不发生这种状况他就见鬼的不会想起那些被他压抑住的奇怪迷恋。

从他还是个小男孩起，他就仰慕着罗宾。Tim用相机追逐过飞翔在夜空中的神奇男孩的各种身影。他以为那些对偶像的爱慕会随着年纪的增长而逐渐消失，但事实不然，Jason对他的吸引力只增不减。在任务中他的大脑会强迫他忘却这些；在任务以外，他对Jason奇怪的恋慕正一步步腐蚀着他的心脏。

处理完伤口的时候，Tim几乎要在手腕上咬出两个洞来。他喝下Jason递给他的水，乾渴得如同沙漠中的旅人。

Jason关掉灯，往Tim身上丢了一条厚毛毯。男人坐在另一端的沙发扶手上，交叠起修长的双腿，从烟盒里抽出一支烟叼在嘴边。

Tim感觉到眼皮越来越沉重。模糊的视线中只剩下打火机的火光在黑暗中晃荡着。

失去意识前他听见Jason粗哑的嗓音。

“好好睡吧，小鸟儿。”

 

Tim记起那次他穿着尺寸大了不只一号的棉衫回到Wayne庄园，手上提着毁损的制服交给Alfred。老管家不赞同的目光让他全身发寒，而Dick对着他穷追猛打，在他耳边叽叽喳喳问个不停——Jason是不是欺负你了？你还好吗？发生了什麽事？Tim。Tim。Tim。

Bruce甚至约谈他。Tim非常想冲到後花园朝着天空大吼，但他没有。他只是把白眼翻到头顶上去，然後向Bruce还有在门外偷听的Dick解释：Jason没有吃了他，各种意义上的。他很好，他和Jason什麽事情都没有发生。

伤势痊愈的Tim寻着原路把洗净的衣服送还给Jason。他没有收下Tim给他的清洁费，反而挽留了他。Tim没有想过他和Jason可以像普通朋友一样喝酒聊天。每次和Jason的互动都像是有只猫在他心口上挠爪子，已经沦陷的大脑对Tim叫嚣着想要更多。之後Tim越来越频繁地在任务以外去拜访Jason。再更久之後，Tim知道了Jason原来根本不常在那天那个安全屋落脚。

Tim把摩托停进隐蔽的小巷里面，他拿下头盔甩了甩被压塌的头发，用手摩擦冻僵的脸颊，身手矫健地翻上那个他熟悉到不行的窗台。

这并没有什麽好犹疑的。他和Jason注定该在一起。他们是彼此的唯一。虽然老套得让人掉牙，但他们命中注定。

屋里的灯亮着，Tim关上窗户後把面具撕了下来。Jason坐在沙发扶手上，用视线来回轻抚很久以前的那晚Tim在上头留下来的血迹。不管Tim怎麽催促，Jason後来依旧没有送洗沙发。

屋内的摆设几乎没有变动，Jason没有废弃掉这处，依然保存的很好。一切都如同那些他们在此处共同度过的夜晚一样。

与Jason的回忆像是跑马灯般一幕幕闪现在他的脑海中。他们在这个安全屋里，从彼此认识到了解，暧昧到明朗。Jason选择在此处，在这个满载着他们珍贵回忆的屋里，再次增添另一笔属於他们人生中最重要的回忆。

“我还以为你无视那张纸条，钻进被窝里睡了。”Jason站起身走到Tim面前，把厚实的手掌贴上Tim冰冷的脸颊。

“我只是在回忆的路上被耽搁了。 ”Tim享受着从Jason手心传来的热度，一边脱下手套，覆盖上Jason的手背，扣紧他的十指。

他们相视而笑。

Jason在Tim的额头上印上一吻。

“原谅我不擅长说什麽甜言蜜语，你一直都知道我不是浪漫的类型。”Tim能感觉到Jason弯起唇角微笑。“我把那些台词背得滚瓜烂熟。但当你从那扇窗户翻进来的时候，我的脑袋除了你已经装不下任何东西。” 

他想起那些夜晚，他常提早赶回这个实际上他不太常使用丶地处偏远的安全屋，就为了看Tim抱着披风翻进他的窗台的样子。他无法忘记Tim脸上的神情，混杂着期待丶不确定丶以及一丝羞涩。

“我不是完美的，”Jason低下头与Tim四目相交，两人的鼻尖无比亲昵地抵在一起。“但我发誓我将为你完美一生。”

Tim在Jason湖水绿的蓝眼睛中看见了自己的倒影。他的心脏怦怦直跳，他握紧Jason的手，深吸了一口气。

“在说我愿意之前，Jason，我想告诉你，”Tim努力让自己的声音听起来不要那麽哽咽。“不管你的方法有多笨拙，我所能想到最浪漫的事情就是和你共度一生。”

Jason笑了。他的小鸟儿，他的Timothy Drake，不论在什麽样的状况下，都是一个喜欢掌握先机的控制狂。

Jason单膝跪下，执起Tim的左手。Tim抬起另一只手用手背擦过湿润的眼角，他这次可不想再错过Jason脸上的表情。

Jason打开那个每天被他反覆握在掌中的小盒子。银戒镶在纯黑的绒布上，如同Tim湛蓝色的眼睛一般，闪闪发光。

“Will you marry me?”

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文笔渣又来发脑洞了，感谢阅读这篇巨大的脑洞  
> 好几次气氛差点擦枪走火差一点就要污起来回不去，好险控制住了  
> 这边有个私设是提米有换制服，以前是重启前→现在是重启後  
> 不过大概没有人感觉得出来因为不是重点所以没花篇幅去描述  
> 喜欢重启後的羽翼，虽然每次想像它会打结缠住或被什麽物品勾到就感到一阵脑洞朝我狂奔而来 ( థ౪థ）  
> 好想写之後的事情，像是非常苦恼的大米不知道怎麽处理掉提米寄来的10吋巧克力感谢蛋糕以及大米不想要当伴郎可是他更不想当花童所以他只好参与了大哥和罗伊的伴郎战争。不要打我我走 _(┐「ε:)_


	4. After he said I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们要结婚了，那由谁来担任伴郎？  
> 此篇属於《Before saying I do》的小小番外。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢乐轻松走向。没有详细考虑比较复杂的东西，脑抽想到什麽就写什麽，请不要以太严肃的态度去看它。如果能接受以上，那请尽情的往下阅读吧。

Damian盯着桌上十吋巧克力蛋糕的模样和他阅读一份连环杀手案子时的表情毫无差别。

Grayson那个傻子去准备烟花了。那麽，他现在该怎麽处理Drake寄来的感谢蛋糕。

他那时候就该收下Drake的口头道谢，他就知道Drake不喜欢欠人分毫的个性会用他能想到的任何方法试图和他道谢。

乾脆拿去喂蝙蝠好了。

——不过，蝙蝠能吃巧克力蛋糕吗？

Damian抱着满腹的疑惑和蛋糕走下了蝙蝠洞。

 

 

照片是在Tim习惯性地把落至眼前的碎发别到耳後时被拍到的。

他穿着标志性的黑西装红衬衫，微微低头准备侧过身坐进轿车里，正午的阳光刚好打在了戒指上，闪烁着刺目的光芒。不管这张照片会为他们带来多麻烦的後果，Jason得承认这可拍得真是该死的好看。

Tim Drake-Wayne左手无名指套上了一只样式简洁的银戒——这个爆炸性的消息几乎让全Gotham的媒体都发疯似地聚集到了Wayne大厦，同时到来的还有Bruce的电话。

“我们得谈谈。”

 

 

“我们一定得这样吗？”Jason垂眼注视正在帮他打领带的Tim。

“必须。他是我爸。”Tim紧张兮兮地回答。

“可是B也是我老爸。”

Tim像是想通了什麽，停下帮Jason整理衣服的动作。

最後他们都脱掉那身正式的“见家长”西服，穿着休闲装回到Wayne庄园见Bruce。

 

 

Bruce黑着脸，紧皱眉头一言不发。一旁站着面无表情的Alfred。

Jason看似漫不经心，一只手臂绕过Tim背後搭在沙发上。Tim严肃地正坐，手摆在膝盖上，盯着Bruce的样子如临大敌。

“你们……” 

黑暗骑士嘶哑的嗓音让Tim挺直了背脊，而Jason的身体几不可见地颤抖了一下。

“什麽时候举办婚礼？”

 

 

在商讨之後，他们决定私下举办这场婚礼，只邀请熟识的亲朋好友及伙伴参加，地点即在Wayne庄园。

“小D！我们要当伴郎了！”

Dick从後方熊抱住Damian，甚至把对方举离地面一尺高。他开心极了，和自己的小弟一起当自己二弟三弟的伴郎！这场婚礼绝对会非常令人难忘。

Damian死命挣扎，双脚乱蹬。他知道如果他不这麽做的话，紧接着Dick就会抱着他转起圈来。

“放开我！Grayson！我不做Drake的伴郎，也不给Todd当伴郎！”

 

 

由於宾客不多，婚礼规模较小，负责规划整体活动的管家决议只需要两个伴郎，Jason和Tim各一个。

原本这件事情很好解决，Dick和Damian分别担任他们两个的伴郎就行——显然Damian的强烈抗议被一家子给无视了，但Jason记起了那些由Roy发来的夺命连环简讯。

_——Jaybird，事成之後让我当伴郎！我这辈子还没当过伴郎呢！_

_——Jaybird，婚礼什麽时候举行啊？_

_——Jason，别装死。我看见新闻了！_

_——Jason Todd！你的！婚礼！我要！当！伴郎！_

他额边的青筋跳了跳。那些讯息彷佛Roy本人在他耳边叨念不停似的。

“Roy说他要当我的伴郎。”Jason收起手机。

正在虐待盘中番茄的Damian如释重负。

“我认为在如此具有意义的日子中，Damian少爷也必须扮演一个重要的角色。”Alfred优雅地为他们倒茶并宣布道。Damian的肩膀又紧绷了起来。

Tim像羊一样咀嚼着生菜，眼珠转了转。“花童？”

_庄重感人的结婚进行曲。纯白色的皮鞋踩在红毯上，男孩身穿合身的白西装，粉色衬衫让他的肤色显得更加好看，红领结在金色的阳光下一闪一闪。他撒着篮子里的玫瑰花瓣，为身後的新人担任开道的小天使……_

Damian脸色发青，努力把恐怖的画面赶出脑海，他的胃翻腾得像是狂风呼啸巨浪奔腾。Damian激动地把餐叉插进了桌子里，咬紧牙关从喉咙低沉地憋出了一句话。

“我要当伴郎！”

餐桌上一片死寂，除了Dick叉子上的培根啪地掉回盘子里的声响。

 

 

三个人选，两个名额——大问题。

“我不能选择自己的伴郎吗？”Jason对於这个即将失去掌控的局面本能的感到不安。

Damian异常冷漠地瞪着他。“显然不能，Todd。”

很好，现在他该怎麽向Roy解释。Jason几乎能预见他被Roy纠缠不休直到烦死的惨状。

他无助地望向Tim，後者丢给他一个“你别问我我不知道怎麽办”的表情。

Jason只好拿出手机，反覆地编辑讯息又删除。他又看了一眼Tim，现在对方的表情变成了“天塌下来我也不在乎”。

——乾脆别解释了，让他们自己来处理这事。

 

 

罗宾手持长刀，军火库握着弓，双方气势汹汹地站在草皮的两端。

一阵风呼啸而过，罗宾明黄色的披风扬起漂亮的弧度。

军火库的帽子被吹走了。

身穿便服的Dick站在一旁举着小旗子摇晃，Damian和追着帽子的Roy同时转头吼他：“你的制服呢！”

Dick微笑。他才不在大白天穿着紧身衣站在自家花园里，简直像个傻逼。

不对，就是傻逼。

 

 

Tim盘腿坐在落地窗前，双腿间放着一大盆香喷喷的焦糖口味爆米花。

Jason从Tim後方走了过来，俯身亲吻他的脸颊。

“你看上去比他们还要乐在其中。” 

“挺有趣的不是吗？”

Tim抓了把爆米花塞进嘴里，脸颊胀得鼓鼓的，笑容甜蜜却有点阴险的味道——彷佛这些都是他算计好的。

卧了个大槽。

Jason怜悯地看着窗外的Damian，并且发誓他这辈子绝对会乖乖收下Tim赠予的任何东西，就算那是一个你吃不完也不喜欢的十吋巧克力蛋糕。

 

 

花园里遍布蝙蝠镖和红箭，罗宾和军火库双双倒在草地上掐着对方的衣领。他们嘴巴大张像是在嚷嚷着什麽，Dick猜想他们大概是在用各种方式侮辱对方的智商。

见他们打得难分难舍恨不得将对方种进土里的样子，一刻钟前Dick索性进了屋和Tim丶Jason一起看戏吃爆米花。

而现在分别坐在他左右边的两个弟弟正揣着怀中的手机脸红。

早在他知道Roy将为了争夺伴郎席位这事拜访Wayne庄园的时候，Dick就把那些他珍藏的弟弟们小时候的居家照片给翻了出来，转拍进手机里。他把小Jason打着赤膊抽菸一只手想挡住镜头的照片传给了Tim；小Timmy脱制服脱到一半却张着嘴蜷在披风上打瞌睡的照片则发给了Jason。

小时候的照片总是比较有杀伤力嘛。

望着外头全身上下都沾满着草的Damian和Roy，Dick舔了舔指腹，香甜的焦糖融化在舌尖上。

他可是对这件事情胜券在握。

 

 

“你和你的帽子一样蠢透了！”Damian揪着Roy的红发，伸长了腿想要踹对方的屁股。

“小子，这句话你在初次见面的时候说过啦！多了几岁却没有长进！”Roy嘲笑他，并试图扯下Damian的万能腰带。

Alfred手上拿着军火库的帽子和罗宾的披风，面色平稳地对着两个打架打得不亦乐乎的孩子说道：“Damian少爷丶Harper先生，下午茶的时间到了。”

两个人同时停下了动作。

“不过在此之前，我想两位需要替换乾净的衣服。”

 

 

於是Damian和Roy的决斗被一场下午茶强制中断。

Damian受不了满身的土味，进到大宅後马上冲了澡，现在他顶着半湿的短发抱胸坐在椅子上，对面是已经整理过一头乱发的Roy。从长发里挑出那些草可花了Roy一段时间。

“说实在你了解伴郎的工作是什麽吗？”Roy问。

Damian嗤了一声，没有回答。Roy觉得那可能代表着“少污辱我的智商”或“谁像你如此愚蠢”之类的。他有些尴尬地拿起了茶杯，其实他也不好意思和一个半大孩子较真，得想想其他办法才行。但Roy不知道的是在其他人眼里，他们就是两个幼稚的儿童没错。

“Grayson去哪了？”Damian侧头问在他们面前放下小甜饼的管家。

“在Richard少爷的提议下，Bruce老爷带着他们去裁订婚礼上要穿的礼服了。”

“什麽——？！”

 

 

一个小时以前，Roy和Damian绝对没有想过他们会联手一起对付Dick。

“现在该怎麽办？”Roy特别没形象的吃着甜饼。Jason曾经说，任何人都没办法抗拒Alfred的特制小甜饼，他现在知道那是什麽意思了。

Damian一脸嫌恶地闪开Roy喷出的饼屑。“我们得拟订计画。”

Roy眨眨眼睛。

 

 

外出的一行人掐准了饭点时间回到家。

Damian和Roy无比友好的并肩坐在沙发上观赏影集，彷佛之前那些争吵都不复存在。这让Dick狐疑地多看了几眼，一旁的Jason则喃喃地说着“孩子长大了。”Tim和Bruce仍继续讨论着有关於婚礼和宾客的事宜，而Roy被管家邀请留下来吃晚饭。

一场和乐的晚餐。

Dick的手机响起来的时候Damian和Roy飞快地看了彼此一眼。

Dick向大家致歉并走离餐桌接电话。

“你好。”公式化的甜美语气。“Pinkwing？……你是不是拨错了号码？”他的语调逐渐变了，“不丶不——这不是应召电话！”Dick吼出声之後才发现餐桌上的所有人都盯着他看。

“我非常确信你搞错了。”他惊恐地按下结束通话键。

Bruce的眉头皱了起来，“Dick？” 

“只是恶作剧电话而已。”

手机再次响了起来，Dick果断地压下了关机钮。

 

 

晚饭後，Dick躲回房间处理那些突然到来丶诡异且令人尴尬的通话。他坐在床上越想越不对劲，有关於Damian和Roy突然停下的纷争丶和平地一同欣赏影集和同桌吃饭？Dick眯起双眼，他站起身来打开衣柜，果不其然看见了一套被漆成粉色的夜翼制服。

他气呼呼地冲下楼，揪起那两个窝在沙发中的大孩子的後衣领。

“着装！去外头！”

——让这一切都该死的见鬼去吧。

 

 

Jason再一次来到了落地窗前，Tim正弯下身专注地调整着脚架上摄影机的角度。

“你今晚要在这留宿吗？”Jason问他，瞟了眼外头扭打在一起的三人。

Tim叼着棒棒糖，对Jason唔唔了两声。

——说真的，罗宾与军火库大战粉色版夜翼？哇喔，绝对不能错过。

Jason抽走Tim嘴巴里的糖果，临走去帮Alfred收拾厨房之前忍不住摸了一把Tim翘得高高的臀部。

“嘿！性骚扰！”

“我是你丈夫。”

 

 

“我累了。”Dick瞪大双眼，努力让视线中的吊灯不再奇怪的摇晃。“为什麽我们得这麽搞？”

“因为你们乐在其中？”

Tim双手搭在沙发上缘，从後方注视陷进沙发里一脸疲态的Dick。Damian整张脸都埋进了Dick的肚子里，像是抓着浮木攀着他大哥的腰，或许是睡着了。Roy躺在地毯上，脚往上搭着Damian的小腿，帽子盖住他的脸。当然，他们同样狼狈不堪，头发和鸟巢一样杂乱，制服沾满着土和草且有着毁损。

Tim喊住了递给Dick温毛巾後准备去收拾一片狼藉的花园的管家。“Alfred，伴郎可以再增加一个名额吗？”

“当然可以。如您所愿，Timothy少爷。”管家如此答道，甚至没有犹豫。

Tim歪头，看着傻住的Dick笑得眯起了眼。

“现在，把你私藏的照片通通交出来。所有的。”

Dick扶额呻吟，整个人瘫进柔软的沙发里。在教训完两个使用不当方法恶作剧的孩子之後，Dick已经没有力气对付挂着宝贝天使闪亮微笑的小恶魔Tim了。

他的三弟总会得到任何他想要的。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
